Kurosaki's Kiss
by Keiyou
Summary: Ichigo: "Can we talk first? A one-shot cross-over fic between Rei from Evangelion and Ichigo from Bleach.


**Disclaim: if only... then i would be nice and rich...XD**

**It was mid afternoon in Tokyo-3, and as usual there was something in the way of making the city livable.**

"**Can you see the Angel, Zero-One?"**

**Rei Ayanami gazed out at the city from the cockpit of her Eva at the devastation surrounding her home. Awhile ago NERV received word of downtown being demolished by something no one could see and people were in a panic. Because of altercations beyond her control she was the only Eva pilot able to take care of the invisible Angel since Shinji was still unconscious and Asuka left the building in another childish temper.**

**Frustrated only by how long it would take to get rid of the Angel on her own she began promptly shooting at whatever was moving. After ending her barrage she opened the cockpit door to look around at the devastation, wondering if she was able to hit it or not, unaware that the said monster had come up behind her Eva and she suddenly found herself thrown out of the cockpit when a giant chunk of cement hit the back of 01.**

"**Rei, are you there?"**

**--**

"**Damn stupid Hallows!!"**

**Ichigo was pissed off. If it wasn't enough that the big black tentacle lion man beast hallow thing had tried eating him it also dragged him through some warp hole to only the afterlife knows where! For a short time he stood by and watched as the two Hallows fought and decided it would be the perfect time to sneak attack the one he started with. When the first Hallow got the better of the other one, Ichigo put all of his strength behind his weapon. **

**With a final swing he sliced the monster in half and sent it back to the afterlife screaming.**

**He sighed as he sheathed his sword, while looking at the mess and grimacing.**

**How the heck was he suppose to explain this to the soul society?**

**Come to think of it, how was he even getting home?!**

**Suddenly there was a crash and Ichigo spotted a girl lying amounts the debris.**

"**Oh crap!" He shouted, running to the blue haired girl.**

**He bent down to check her pulse and found that it was almost non existent. "Miss, wake up!" he said looking at her in the face hoping her eyes would open, the last thing he needed was someone's death on his conscious.**

**--**

**Rei knew in some way she was dreaming, yet all the same why was this room she was in seem so real? And who was this woman that stood next to Master Gendo, holding his hand? **

**Rei took a step forward and found herself staring at herself in a mirror, younger than she is suppose to be, in a dress of white with ribbons in her hair. Gendo came up behind her and stuck a small yellow flower in her hair.**

"**Your so sweet, my precious Yui."**

**Rei suddenly felt her heart tear as tears welled up in her eyes, she turned around to Gendo and leaped into his arms, causing her body to physically lurch in her sleep.**

**--**

**Ichigo had a lot of things happen to him in his time… he watched his mom die, he was forcefully pulled into the job of the Shinagami… **

**But this by far had to be the most unusual.**

**Not that he hadn't ever imagined kissing a girl in the past…**

**But he didn't even know who this girl was or what world he was in! Yet he couldn't break the grasp she held him in, her hand gripping his hair and holding him into the kiss.**

**Suddenly she opened her eyes and drew away as she regarded him with a wry expression like she was expecting someone else. **

"**Can we talk first?" He asked stupidly, shocked by the redness of her irises.**

**She drew away from him and curled her hand into a fist.**

**_WHAM!!_**

**--**

"**Ichigo, Ichigo wake up!"**

**Ichigo opened his eyes and seen all his friends hovering over him. He looked around and found himself in a bed at his home.**

"**Oh, I was so worried you wouldn't wake up!" Oruhime cried, hugging him a nice shade of purple. "Oruhime let him breathe." Rukia muttered pulling her away from him. Tatsuki leaned against the wall, giving Ichigo an impish grin like she knew something he didn't.**

"**So, you've got a pervy side to you after all, eh?" **

**Ichigo blinked stupidly at her. "What are you talking about?"**

**She pointed at his face. "I'm talking about your shiner, smooth guy!" Ichigo got up from his bed and ran to a mirror, seeing a nice blue and purple ring circling his right eye.**

"**I knew you had it in ya, who would 'a thought it'd take you disappearing for a few hours to show your true colors!" Kon bantered, only to shout in pain as he was knocked to the other side of the wall.**

"**We were able to make a temporary portal to wherever it was that Hollow dragged you and we found you loving on some girl, not that I blame ya she was a cutie…" Uryu said, all the while not noticing the generous shade of red that suddenly occupied Ichigo's features.**

**He knew there was no chance he was ever going to live this down.**

**FIN **


End file.
